


The Ban

by Eponine111



Category: The Cousins' War Series - Philippa Gregory, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Historical, Love, Middle Ages, Secret Marriage, War of two roses, contrasted love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponine111/pseuds/Eponine111
Summary: What would have happened if, in addition to George, Richard also had  challenged the ban of Edward IV to his brothers to marry the Neville sisters?





	1. Prologue

England, circa 1469

Richard of Gloucester rode good quicly towards London, directed at the Court of his brother, King Edward IV. The wind whipped his face, but her excitement and the rush to get were so big that not even noticed, and continued to encourage White Surrey to arrive as soon as possible.

The joy experienced by the young man was linked to the reason why he was travelling at Court; a few days earlier had asked Richard Neville, former guardian and his brother George, the hand of Anne, the youngest of her daughters. Anne and Richard had long been in love, and had managed to keep their feelings until the girl reached the legal age to get married, and expecting that Richard would cement its position as a Knight at the Court, which would allowed to obtain relevant and so that you can start thinking to lead his own life independent and raise a family. 

Richard Neville had agreed with joy: always had hoped to marry both daughters with brothers of the King, which seemed even had seen that if Edward had become King a good part of the credit was due to his ability as a strategist, with whom He had joined the young cousin in battle against King Henry; fight that eventually gave the desired results. Edward was ascended the throne under the name of Edward IV, and his beloved brothers had received the titles of Duke of Clarence and the Duke of Gloucester. 

 

Also felt for Richard a sincere affection, given that he had been given only eight years and had practically raised him, and secretly had always hoped she could achieve a marriage Union that secondary-what would brought considerable benefits and prestige even to him and his family, making it one of the most powerful men in the Kingdom. If it made him happy even its Anne, so much the better!

It's true, before making his proposal Richard should have asked permission of his brother the King; but since it was his younger brother and one of his most loyal supporters, thought it was a negligible thing, tell them sooner or later. In addition, Edward IV just ascended the throne had defied every rule and the disapproval of his allies, including Warwick, marrying Elizabeth Woodville, widow of a Knight fighting for the opposing faction, of which he had fallen in love with; the young Duke was thinking so that his brother could certainly understand that, when it comes to love, you are there to look after assiduously expediency.

Richard sighed. He knew not to be frowned upon at the Court of his brother: his character is reserved and thoughtful, in sharp contrast with that gaudy jovial of Edward and George, ill-suited to a court where intrigue, gossip, complottismi made by master behind the façade of fun and joy and liveliness that the character Edward's Gascon tended to achieve. At Court made from hosts eclectic characters like Anthony Woodville, one of the brothers of the Queen, poet, artist, entertainer, one of the most popular philosopher; Richard was just the "little brother of his Majesty", the one that seemed to want to spoil the fun for all with his mere presence considered doom and killjoy, what the limit you could mock secretly for his hump, although he would never prevented from doing its duty when there was to quell any uprising or from being alongside his brother for anything, certainly not helped him to make attractive his physical appearance. 

With the wedding everything would be finished: agree with Anne, also little inclined to court life, would be left to live in the North, would help his father in the Government of that part of the country and would thus remained in the land he loved, close to friends dearest, living her life. 

There was no longer the little brother of the King, the spoilsport serioso, Juan: there was just Richard.

Yes, that day life seemed determined to smile to the youngest of York. What could have ever go wrong?

 

(End part one)


	2. These marriages aren't to be done

Just arrived at the Palace, time to refresh themselves and make yourself presentable after a long journey on horseback, Richard was immediately called in the audience Chamber by his brother, already advised of its arrival; and here was a surprise: he also found George, the other brother. Richard was surprised, since he had announced to Edward that his was not a simple visit but they had to talk to him about something important; but the King seemed not to have paid much attention to it, since he explained he summoned George because he had something important to say to both brothers. 

 

\- My dear brothers, I have news to tell you: the last month our cousin Richard Neville, posed as wives for you daughters, Isabella to George and Anne for Richard. 

 

Stand at attention for the other two was automatic.

Edward continued with a chuckle delightedly.

 

\- But rest assured: your time to put it together hasn't arrived yet! I rejected both proposals. 

 

The mask of indifference descended on the faces of George and Richard, anxiously waiting for the King to continue.

 

\- It's true, our cousin helped me to conquer the throne; but you are brought up with him, you know better than I that ambitious man he is, and by marrying his daughters to you who are my brothers his power would increase, possibly zeroing out its limits. He's a loyal ally, but the allies must be kept under control and, above all, it should be made clear what their place. 

\- Faithful allies are also appropriately rewarded, if you want their place to continue to be with you- interjected George.

\- Of course, of course!-hastened to agree the King. – Do you think is an ungrateful? But there is a wide range of other legitimate rewards: land, securities, property ...- 

 

Edward began to go on vague, as if he were repeating a lesson in parrot. George and Richard glanced accomplice: they didn't need to ask from where he came from that idea.

 

\- Maybe you should've heard our opinion-said Riccardo, concerned about the direction that they were taking the incidents.

\- Yes, perhaps--granted the King – but then, we are the three Suns of York, right? Always together, always agree, none of us would ever against others. And all of us are interested in securing the throne for the good of the country, right? And your marriage with girls Neville does not fit exactly with this in mind, indeed. But don't worry: If you die to make double tops, England is full of beautiful girls equally suitable ...

George and Richard said nothing, they understood that their brother's speech could be considered concluded. And they also had understood Edward's message loud and clear: for them, Isabella and Anne Neville had to be considered as if it even existed.

 

(end part)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N:B: historically, I don't know if Edward IV brought a real prohibition to his brothers to marry Isabel and Anne Neville, certainly when the trouble started between him and Earl Warwick showed clear opposition to both the wedding refusing its consensus. Some historians claim that Anne and Richard had been betrothed children again, and that Richard complied to the veto of the brother for fidelity but with much vexation; However there is no evidence to support the latter thesis.  
> In the tv series however, about prohibition, although there is the scene I described. In fiction, Edward refuses to Warwick the consent for a marriage with her daughters, but says nothing to the brothers; However, when he discovers that George has secretly married Isabella, gets angry saying just "married her despite I had expressly forbidden". For my story so I left this statement.


	3. Disappointment

Richard and George walked in silence the Hall of the Royal Palace, both prey to his emotions and thoughts. 

Richard was confused and perplexed: first of all because he had no idea that, before he made his proposal, Warwick had already spoken with Edward suggesting his daughters as a wife to him and George. Why doesn't give father had spoken? What to think of this attitude? But above all, how could he solve the huge problem that arose before after the conversation that had just had? Did not want to go against his King and brother, but obviously did not want to even give up Anne.

Anne ... the only call to mind his name gave him a slight smile involuntary. Her Auburn hair in a braid that Richard couldn't wait to dissolve, the soft blue eyes they knew who was smiling at him without being noticed by them around, his voice calling him softly "Dickon" during their secret meetings ... his Anne, who after a few days of separation already missed so much.

\- We both know where actually this prohibition, right?! - 

The voice Iftikhar by Giorgio was suddenly from his thoughts. Yes, indeed there could be little doubt that, behind that continued refusal to acknowledge publicly in Warwick the merits that were up there was their sister-in-law, Queen Elizabeth Woodville.

The hatred between their cousin and Queen was hardly a secret: Warwick seemed to be one of the few to remain indifferent to the beauty and charm of the sovereign, it certainly was one of the many disappointed by the consequent rise of the Woodville family. From the day of the coronation, Elizabeth had brought to court a number of brothers and sisters who as were most influential families with offspring of wedding, not to mention the prestigious assignments data in particular recognition is the father that the brothers of the Queen; in this way, however, very little was left for everyone else, especially those like Richard Neville that more than many others could be considered worthy of attention and respect of the King, as it was beaten badly by her side for the victory of York . If Edward would sit on that throne, owed largely to the Earl of Warwick, but distracted and dazzled by the benevolence of his wife's family, he chose to set it aside. 

Warwick was certainly not been watching or suffer: while maintaining a formal correctness, had always expressed in various ways his disapproval towards the Queen, coming to what for her was the biggest offence: refusing to send his daughters as dame of the Court, as you requested. Since Elisabeth had decided that, if war was going to be, it was on both fronts.

 

\- We will have to tolerate being treated like kids again? Edward almost ruined diplomatic relations with France, has antagonized many of his allies for marrying this woman, and we should wait for him to decide for us?!

Richard observed better George; sure, the second of the brothers had always been a bit of a Hothead, reluctant to obedience, but this reaction in this context seemed a bit too vehement. At the bottom of George, as Edward was a reveller who liked to have fun, certainly was planning marriage plans of any kind. And even if it is not properly a sentimental, Richard bet for him would have been just fine anyone, aside from the sisters Woodville. For him the issue was much more serious, given the stakes. 

 

\- Maybe we can wait for some time and then try to resume the argument to cvapire how absurd his attitude ...-did Richard very unconvinced, and more to calm his brother. 

\- Already, we are always waiting for us to snap your fingers, like puppies ...

\- You must realize that not only is our brother, it's also our sovereign and we owe him obedience! "said Richard.

\- Oh sure, we owe him obedience ... and the story of "the three Suns of York" only applies when it suits him, right? When they need us, we are treated like vassals, to say the least! 

 

Richard gave up to replicate. He knew perfectly the frustration that George had been simmering within him, although it was never able to figure out from what came. Didn't seem to be happy to be one of the most important men of the Kingdom, and one of the most prominent personalities of the Court, he always seemed to want more. 

However now had no time or desire to worry of the torments of his brother, because after the interview with Edward had enough of her. He had to go back to Middleham ASAP, clarify with Warwick, talk to Anne; above all this, he wanted to hold her in his arms and assure her of his love, and that he would find a solution. At that moment she felt that her neighbor was all he needed.

Arrived near the stables, after resuming their horses and be mounted above, the two brothers said goodbye; George stood for a few minutes to watch Richard quickly disappear down the street in a cloud of dust, plagued by a jumble of thoughts and feelings that the other would never have imagined, and that they would soon led to unforeseeable consequences for all. 

(end of part three)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have liked to have a better dialogue, which began to outline above all the George's personality and made him understand the reason for his opposition to the ban. I also wanted to avoid the explainations, but unfortunately I did not do it. I apologize and hope to improve soon!


	4. To Middleham, again

A few days later....

Richard Neville, Earl of Warwick, was examining some documents in when one of the servants came to the door with an announcement.

\- My Lord, his grace the Duke of Gloucester is here and requests to be received urgently.- 

\- Foul pass. –

Then Richard was already back ... had certainly not wasted no time, thought Warwick with a chuckle, as he was about to receive his former protégé and future son-in-law, prepared to what surely he had to say to him

Was not disappointed, Richard burst into the room and wasted no time in small talk.

\- What is this about a marriage proposal? Why didn't you say anything? You thought maybe I wouldn't come to know?!

\- Not at all, my dear Gloucester, but since you're a man and you are able to think with your head, I have not considered it necessary to inform you of what happened last month between me and your brother the King. Or maybe your interest in my daughter was fogged now you've discovered that your brother does not consider my daughters up to your brothers? " 

Richard took a deep breath. 

\- It's not about that, as you well know. I love Anne, but Edward is my brother and my King, and I owe him my loyalty. I would rather know before what happened in order not to be caught off guard and know what to replicate. So instead ...-

\- Anyway ... What's done is done-Warwick cut off the objection of the young man, since he was going straight to the heart of the matter.-Hence, his Majesty informed you of what happened, the fact that I asked how husbands for my daughters you two brothers, and he indignantly refused making me clearly implied that I was claiming too much, and my daughters were not to your height. because, quite simply, that's what happened.- 

\- I'm sure my brother didn't mean disrespect ...-interrupted him Richard, realizing it was useless to try to justify the unjustifiable.

\- Believe me, I understand perfectly. He meant just that. Anyway ... I'm curious what he retorted when informed of the proposed marriage to Anne. Why did you say that? "asked Warwick peering at the face of the young. 

Richard didn't reply. From the day of the interview with the brother she felt guilty for not having the courage to rebel now, trying to be heard, to prevail in a matter so important to his life. 

Warwick looked at him sternly.

\- I thought so. Apparently, maybe I misjudged you: I thought you'd be able at least to defend the honor of your future wife and talk back to anyone offended will not worthy. "Loyalty binds me" – starred with a sneer but loyalty to whom? That's the point. Certainly not to my daughter- 

Richard was about to reply when the attention of both was captured by a sudden and subdued voices behind the front door. Richard Neville went immediately to open to see what it was, and so it was that both were able to clearly see Anne and Isabella who sought to get away in a hurry so as not to give the impression that they were just behind the door of the room (as is was actually). 

\- You eavesdrop?! -shouted angry Warwick at both daughters. 

\- Shame is not a behavior worthy of two well-bred young lady like you!- 

Isabella paused a moment and turning toward the father tried to overcome the sense of dread that he often inspired: 

\- Forgive us, father, didn't want to eavesdrop, but we were in the room of embroidery when Anne saw his lordship the Duke's horse in the yard, and she ran back here to say hello and I followed and ...-

Neville dismissed with a rude gesture the eldest daughter, silencing her. 

\- Lee your justifications are of no interest at this time- 

While Isabella is silenced her mortified, Anne had stopped to wait for her sister, and no approach looked on the side of Richard with a look hurt and angry, full of tears, in which was a deep disappointment. Just at that moment Richard realized that she must have felt at least the last part of the conversation; and she definitely had misunderstood everything that had been said. 

But after fixing that way for a few painful seconds, Anne turned and ran away leaving the room. 

Overcoming badly trying to follow her older sister, Richard tried to run after her and call her loudly, to no avail: Anne disappeared behind one of the doors that opened on the numerous large Castle Hall, leaving him there alone, since even Isabella left the room without a word of greeting, but not before giving him a disdainful look of disapproval. 

You ashamed, he and his brother, even if he was the King of England: they would not have found a better wife by Anna even if they went up to Jerusalem!

(end of part four)


	5. Reconciliation

In the days that followed, Richard tried in every way to meet Anne, needlessly: ticket to her housekeeper Martha had given him, when he saw that remained unanswered had tried to tell him the girl where she could find her; established that the young would certainly not have cheated on her mistress for him, was even arrived to intercept Isabella imploring her to intercede for him at her sister. But even with her, no way: every time, Anne was busy, was in church with her mother, was indisposed and could not be disturbed under any circumstances. It seemed that both young women they had erected a protective wall against his beloved, which made him pleasure, since it meant that in case of need people you can trust Anne had cherished, but on the other he made it unable to approach her to explain the true meaning of what he had heard. 

Could not get off the head eyes full of tears, that day, after hearing of his conversation with Edward; what tormented him for days was the fact that she had felt disappointed and hurt that maybe he thought that he too thought that she wasn't a woman worthy of one of his rank. 

He absolutely had to find ways to explain to her exactly what had happened, and especially to say that he didn't care anything about what he thought his brother: he loved her, and she would find a way to resolve the issue which had arisen, do accept to Edward that , as far as he was concerned, had to accept the fact that he would not let impose anything under any circumstances. His wife had already chosen, nor the powerful King of England would be able to prevent him from being happy with her.

After days of waiting and failed attempts, ultimately decided to move to the hard way. He knew Anne loved to take care of the person of a small private garden, his favorite among those of Middleham; We spent a long time even in early spring afternoons, when not dealing with plants and flowers strolled or sat on a bench reading, embroidering or otherwise. He decided to enter secretly, and stay there until I had seen her go there; at this point, unable to avoid it, would have been forced to listen to him.

Climb over the outer wall of the ivy-covered garden was not a problem; he was determined to stay hidden until Anna is not passed, then could no longer avoid it and would have been forced to listen to him. Sure, he was praying he wouldn't spend too much time ...

Fortunately, his prayers were answered: after less than an hour he saw the door looking out from one of the rooms of the castle to the garden open, and Anna. Was wrapped in a simple blue cloak to protect from the air still crisp early spring days, and was advancing on the path just a few steps from him. When it was within walking distance of hiding her by grabbing her arm, Richard went out causing her to WinCE for the surprise.

\- Anne ...-

Remained speechless for a moment Anne recovered immediately his demeanor and turned so completely indifferent.

\- Good day to you, my Lord of Gloucester- 

\- Anne, please don't do this ... listen ...-

 

She wriggled out of his grip trying to pass over, but Richard doesn't he gave up.

\- I'm afraid I have listened too much my Lord, I assure you that you don't need to waste your precious time to give me any explanation. – 

\- No Anne, believe me, you must have heard something that you misunderstand ...-

\- I heard that my sister and I wouldn't of worthy cognate to your brother the King! I felt that you didn't have the guts to replicate, you left without even replicate, let alone tell him the truth about us! Maybe you've realized that it's not worth it, for that matter how to argue with that? The King's brother can definitely aspire to something better, a foreign Princess, or better yet, one of the Queen's sisters, basically has so many that there's plenty of choice!- Anne shouted losing her temper, and returning without notice to confidential tone they had taken since they were engaged.

 

Although the situation and the tension between them, Richard could not avoid flaming-eyed bewitched and proud for a moment with which Anne staring at him; eyes expressing a passion that the young Duke would rather see in quite another pleasant situation. However, he immediately understands that if he hadn't solved the mess in which you were ousted, that situation would remain only imagined.

 

\- I do not care no Princess, nor the Queen's sisters! – rejoined Richard.-forgive me Anna, I let myself get off guard, I haven't been able to get forward as I would have liked. But believe me when I tell you that I don't need someone to choose for me: I my bride I have chosen, and is the only woman in the world that I love and I want to have with me for the rest of my life. Are you, my love- 

While he listened, Anne could not refrain from dry a furtive tear that inevitably took to scroll down the cheek; at that moment he was enveloped by the warm embrace of Richard, who let him go even though his rational good intentions of coming off and kick him out. Let the strong hold him while the head was placed on his shoulder and while even his own arms are connected firmly to the life of him. 

\- And then ...? -

\- And then you don't have to worry, my love. I'm just asking you to be patient a little longer: I would wait a few weeks, just long enough to let let off some steam thing, and then I go back to court and this time I will speak clear to Edward about us and our marriage. I am sure that, in the end, will accept my choice and will give us his blessing. And in return, we'll name our firstborn son Edward ...- 

\- What if it was a girl?-did it ascended Anna.

Richard stood at the game. – Elizabeth, of course! - replied laughing, while Anne pretending to be offended again replied laughing:-You cheeky! --giving him a slap.

 

Richard drew her back to herself trying her sweet lips, heedless of the fact that someone could see them through the windows. Then it was true that one of the best things was to make peace after arguing ...

(End part 5)


	6. Two sisters

\- Still very cold today-said Isabella to Anne, while the other girl, all disheveled, was part of the embroidery room where both sisters were busied in weaving of a tapestry depicting Saint George and the Dragon.

Anne, still immersed in thought, not immediately grasped the irony in the voice of her sister.

\- I would not say, indeed; It seems to me that the weather begins to heat up well. –

\- Is not the only one, apparently--from raising Isabella chuckled embroidery.

Beginning to understand, Anna found herself laughing, happy. 

\- Oh Izzy, I was truly wrong you know? Richard explained everything to me, it's true, the situation is not good for anyone, but said it did not intend to surrender ... will talk again with the King and convince him to accept our engagement! Just wants to wait a little to let let off some thing ... going to have to be patient,

Isabella lifted his eyes from his work isn't done yet. Despite knowing well the temper of her sister, she also knew how strong the love between her and Richard, it was evident to all that those two loved them and they were made for each other; one of those happy situations where feelings could combine the personal feelings of both spouses and the interests of families. 

Isabella sighed: it was happy for Anne, but she also longed for something similar. 

\- Listen to Anne, but ... Richard did you said what does George think?

Anne seemed a strange question. What about George? The Richard's vain elder brother, who grew up with them, very fascinating but also very attentive to appearances, he probably would have considered the bn given the interests that could accrue or not. 

 

\- No, he didn't say anything about George. But as we know he, right?

\- Yes, we know-

Isabella gave a little sigh and rose starting to store the working equipment in the box placed on the coffee table next to the frame. Needless to disturb her sister joy with your thoughts or questions.

Anne and Isabella were really tight, but at that time the youngest Neville was very taken by the problem of engagement for wanting to investigate thoroughly the veil of anxiety and sadness that seemed to plague her older sister. Of course, she knew that her sister had a secret sympathy for the Duke of Clarence, but since he didn't seem to have never reciprocated in particular way (at least not as Richard with her), had never been too questioned over whether the sentiment could be reciprocated. Indeed, for her that possibility was remote, unfortunately only for Isabella. "Poor Izzy" thought Anna, who immediately embraced to comfort her. Then, taking her by the hand, Anna tried to involve her playfully in a hint of dance, saying:

\- Come on, help me to practice! Otherwise it will end that at my wedding won't be ready and I will look bad-

Rousing himself from her thoughts Isabella stood cheerfully in the game: - all right, I'm not exactly like your Richard but I'll try to do my best- said the young woman trying to imitate the frown that sometimes took on Duke of Gloucester during the occasions worldly.

Anna wasn't offended, and in turn laughing tried to mimic the attitude of George:

-If you commit Milady I'll make sure to reserve at least one dance with my Lord Clarence- 

\- And be it!- answered Isabella laughingly and whirling with her sister.

The storm seemed so passed, but the two sisters actually didn't know they still had to get ...

(end of part six)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please!


	7. The Kingmaker's pawn

About a month later.

Isabel was alone in her room, and had dismissed her maids who had helped her get dressed carefully that day. She wore a beautiful dark green dress( decorated – apart from that sleeves-with small golden lilies, and had left her long black hair hanging loose down her back. 

Was not used to being alone, usually divides most of her time with Anne, but a few days ago had left to visit their cousin Alice, married with Francis Lovell, Richard's best friend. .

And her departure had been providential, or rather probably driven by her parents, in view of what was about to happen. 

For Isabel, who was excited and unable to stay sit still and continued walking up and down the room, that was a special day: in spite of any disposal of his brother the king, George, Duke of Clarence, had decided to ask for her hand. And now she was waiting for her father convene to formalize the engagement (which for obvious reasons would have been kept hidden).

Not a few people had noticed, over the course of time, a sympathy among the older of Neville's sisters and the young Duke of Clarence, but unlike that between Anne and Richard it had always seemed something less intense and formal purposes, so it was not thought the couple could have a future; and instead, unbeknownst to many, they too had been able to cultivate a mutual feeling.

Although if , to be completely honest ... not even a few were those who thought that the real feeling was more on the side of her than of him: the Neville sisters were two of the most prominent young heiresses of England, not only for wealth but also as a lineage, not to mention that being related to a skilled and ambitious strategist like Richard Neville was certainly not a trivial move for someone just as ambitious. Like George, exactly ...

 

Isabel roused herself hearing a knock at the door. It was her mother, a smiling Lady Neville, who had come to tell you that the moment had arrived.

\- Come on Isabel, your father and George are waiting for you- said the mother, taking eldest daughter by the hand and pausing a moment to admire her proudly.

\- How do I look, mother? How am I ? - asked the young excited.

\- You are very beautiful, my daughter, one of the most beautiful brides I've ever seen. And you're also good, educated and intelligent, a real Lady. Your father and I are very proud of you- 

Isabel smiled radiantly, and together the two women went down the staircase, towards the audience Hall of the Castle, where the expected Richard Neville and George.

When the two women entered, the two men interrupted their conversation turning to them, and responding with an elegant bow to their reverence. Then George stepped smilingly towards Isabel and took her hands between her; the two youngs were smiling at each other for a few seconds under the benevolent eye of the parents of the future bride, while Lord Neville laying a hand on a shoulder of both announced content:

 

\- Today is a happy day for our families, that with your union will strengthen a long and strong standing friendship- 

While Neville spoke George, beautiful as always in his dark red dress, had stooped to kiss the hand of Isabel; when he got up replied:

\- The luckiest and happiest today is me, with a future wife so beautiful and loving. I hope I can make her happy as I am sure you will make me happy.- 

Isabel blushed and smiled happily and excited. Her dream was finally coming true ...

Then the group sat down at the table where was prepared a little refreshment, and where they spent the rest of the afternoon talking about wedding plans. None of them mentioned even once Anne and Richard or prohibition of the King, as if nothing had happened, as if it didn't matter anything to anyone. 

But, once the party refreshment and George left, Isabel remained alone in her room, as she prepared for the night could not help but think of the sister, in her opinion most unfortunate. She couldn't understand Richard's attitude: If he really loved Anne, if he really wanted to their marriage, why didn't he decide to speak frankly with the king explaining the whole situation to him? Anne had explained that Richard wanted to wait for the best time to deal with the matter, in order to let Edward' s anger melt away; but in your opinion the waiting time was getting too long, and it wasn't fair to poor Anne.

George instead ... he hadn't had any fear of his brother and of his absurd charges. He had found the courage to rise up and follow his will. Despite being considered the most superficial and vain, all wanted must mean something, right?

Sufoccating a slight feeling of guilt about Anne for having excluded her from such an important moment and having deceived her (albeit out of necessity, as her father had pointed out), the young woman slipped under the covers, concentrating on the joy of that day, promise of a sure and future happiness, falling asleep with a smile on her lips.

(end of part 7)


	8. Isabel and George

Summer 1469

 

Music, entertainment and all of kind of delicacies followed one another for hours at the wedding banquet of George, Duke of Clarence and Isabel Neville, who had married that morning in the presence of their family members and a good part of the royal court. Not a secret marriage, therefore, but a real challenge to Edward IV, given that all those who had some cause for hatred towards the sovereign participated.

 

At the main table, the spouses were beautiful: Isabel was wearing a white silk dress with gold yarn sleeves, a high headdress wrapped in white lace on her head; George was wearing a dark purple velvet suit. Both looked happy and smiling: she, already falling into the role of perfect hostess, directed the distribution of the dishes at the tables with signs, so that nothing was ever missing from anyone; he placed the meat on her plate and often bent down to whisper something in her ear, making her laugh heartily. Seated on the sides of each of the spouses, their parents: next to Isabel Lady and Lord Warwick, and next to Giorgio Cecily Neville, Duchess of York. Finally, sitting next to her father, Anne, who was trying to ignore the empty seat on the other side of the table, next to the Duchess: Richard's.

 

When Anne had been informed that the official engagement had taken place in her absence, she had been upset: her family didn't trust her, and the thing that had hurt her the most was Isabel's silence, which she was used to sharing everything. But her father had explained to her that the particular moment they were going through was really very delicate, and it would almost certainly have been a harbinger of big changes not only for their family, but for the whole of England: so she was called to do her part ,too, and if this meant putting herself and her own desires temporarily aside she had to do. After all - Warwick had added - the fault was not so much her as of Richard's who, unlike Giorgio, had shown indecision and hesitation about their situation.

\- Really disappointing, my dear daughter. This is certainly not what I taught him in all these years - he said, staring at Anne.

Which, faced with the obvious paternal disappointment, she had made herself small and had failed to reply anything in defense of her beloved. The young woman knew that the particular situation that had arisen had exacerbated the relationship between her father and his former pupil, to the point that lately when Richard came to visit her at Middleham he and Warwick barely exchanged a greeting of courtesy. She had never pointed out to anyone how much she was suffering from this situation, and how much she did not see the time for everything to adjust.

In the end the young woman had accepted this state of affairs, reconciling herself with her sister and sharing her happiness, albeit with a sort of envy: she had been asked to marry first, that should have been her day. But George, whom everyone considered vain and superficial, eventually showed himself more determined to rebel against Edward's absurd imposition, putting his interests above everything else; there were many who doubted that he had done it exclusively out of love, the fact was that he had shown himself more decisive in his purposes than Richard. But Anne quickly dismissed these thoughts: it was a day of celebration, Isabel's wedding, and she had every intention of being on her sister's side and why not, enjoying the day. She understood Richard's motivations and actions and she was sure that they would soon take the big step, too.

Since the banquet had lasted for a few hours, Anne felt the need to stretch her legs: she then asked her father, obtaining it, permission to get up to go and greet some young ladies, daughters of family friends, who were conversing on the other side of the room. After chatting a little with her friends, she took her leave from them and got up and walked a little further down the hall, mingling with the crowd of guests.   
At one point she jumped, feeling two hands settle on her shoulders affectionately.

"Don't worry, my little dear, one day you will have a same important party," Warwick whispered in his daughter's ear, observing with her the large room full of guests.

Anne smiled. 

\- Yes, Father, you are right. I believe that this marriage will serve to make His Majesty understand that he's wrong to be so hostile to you, and so he will listen to Richard, who has been doing his utmost to solve the situation for all this time-

-Of course ... surely ...- Warwick replied with an expression that his daughter interpreted as strongly doubtful, while he looked at the empty seat next to Cecily Neville. The young lady sighed: she certainly could not have expected any other response.

But that day, seeing at first the church ceremony and then the sumptuous banquet, Anne had found her optimism again: she strongly wanted to believe that everything would be all right. Also because she couldn't even imagine what alternative she was expecting if it hadn't been.  
And while the couple opened the dances, she too accepted the hand that her father offered her, inviting her to dance and for the umpteenth time driving away the slight sense of guilt towards the beloved.  
After all, Lord never disturbs the joy of His faithful except to prepare a more certain and greater one for them ... or not?

(end of chapter 8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isabel Neville and George of Clarence were married on 11 July 1469 in Calais.  
> For the wedding's description I took the one made by Philippa Gregory in her novel "The kingmaker's daughter", third of the series from the TV series "The White Queen" was taken.  
> The final sentence is a tribute to "I promessi sposi" by Alessandro Manzoni (one of the most famous literary works in Italy).


	9. Breaking dawn

Richard had just returned from the morning ride, during which for the umpteenth time he had tried to clear his mind about the speech to make to his brother, the king, taking him by the chest regarding the famous ban. The times now seemed to him ripe, and during that time he had worked constantly trying to prepare Edward: every now and then he dropped little hints at the fact that by now his position was consolidated, that it was therefore also time for him to think of finding himself a wife and putting on family. Edward had accepted the speech and had also even thrown some names , but Gloucester had cleverly glossed over, suggesting to the sovereign that he preferred to make his own decisions.

The young duke was going to his private rooms when suddenly a very agitated servant came to meet him.

\- My Lord, thank Godness you have returned! Come with me, soon! -

\- What's going on, James? - asked Richard while he walked briskly alongside the agitated man.

\- His Majesty the king is beside himself with anger! He received I don't know what bad news concerning the Earl of Warwick, and he has been infuriated ever since ... Not even Her Majesty the Queen manages to calm him! -

 

When Richard heard the name Warwick was alarmed.  
Arriving at the door of the king's private study, the Duke dismissed James and entered without too much formality, given the situation. The scene that presented itself before him was this: Edward, flushed and panting, leaning against the huge mahogany table, which in an altered voice said:

\- No! It's not possible, I can't believe it! -

While beside him his wife, Queen Elizabeth, holding him by the arm tried to calm him with little success:

\- Edward, please calm down! Tell me at least what happened! -

When Richard appeared, she looked at him with a look of relief: she recognized that the younger brother-in-law, with his calm and reflective character and very fond of his older brother, always knew how to find the best words to smooth out the king's discontent, advising him and doing it reasoning.

\- Brother, servants warned me that you received bad news! What happened? Calm yourself, please, you're making us worry! - Richard said in a frenzied way as he approached Edward, who panted to calm down and explain.

\- I knew that Warrick was furious but I never imagined he would get to the point of challenging me so blatantly, disobeying his king! And it was just him ... even George ..-

\- What does George enter now? - asked Riccardo.

\- George has married Isabel, ignoring my explicit prohibition! -

Elizabeth and Richard looked at each other in dismay. This last one especially froze the blood, not only for the unexpected revelation, but for all that a similar act of challenge could mean, and not only for his personal situation

\- Are you sure?- Asked Elizabeth.

\- I'm not sure of anything anymore! We have always fought each battle side by side, and at Mortimer Cross everyone saw that three suns shone in the sky, THREE SUNS! The prodigy was interpreted as a divine sign for me, Richard and George, the three sons of York ... how can a brother now betray the other two?! -

With all good will, the Duke of Gloucester could not answer this question of Edward. He was completely without words at the news of what George had done.

\- And who else is in the plot? I don't see our mother here ... she certainly went to the wedding of her favorite son! -

-But why should your own mother even plot against you, favoring one child rather than another?" asked Elizabeth. Edward shook his head bitterly.

\- I just can't imagine it -

Really, all three of them knew very well how things really were: Cecily Neville, the mother of the three York brothers, immediately disapproved of the union of her eldest son with that woman of humble origins and whose family also until recently first she had actively fought for the opposite faction of the Lancasters, those who had inflicted the most atrocious pains of her life: the killing of her husband Richard of York and their second son, Edmund.  
It was certainly not Elizabeth's fault what had happened, but unfortunately Cecily's resentment (combined with a natural antipathy) was too strong; the daughter-in-law always tried to be very patient and to keep in mind what caused the woman's behavior, but it was not at all easy.

\- What are you going to do now? - the queen asked her husband.

\- This time I won't be able to ignore it, these intemperance must be stopped. I will personally go to Warrick and George, so they will be forced to tell me what they think they are doing. Richard, you will come with me- 

At these words Richard felt the earth failing under his feet; the situation was falling to unimaginable levels, and he was literally trapped. He could not fail to support the king, how could he have motivated this choice? But there is no doubt that he could not even be in the same room in the middle with Warwick, George and Edward hoping that nothing would come up about his situation with Anne! What a terrible mess!

To hell with diplomacy, Gloucester suddenly decided: what had he used so far? Only to create tensions with the Nevillas, to make Anna think that she is not that important, and to postpone her desires. Really good deal!

\- Edward listen ... maybe it's not the right time for such a thing, but ... I have to tell you something. In private -

Edward dismissed Elizabetg, who came out, a bit pissed at not being able to hear what Richard had to say.

\- What's up? Come on, don't let me worry you either- he tried to joke the sovereign with a drawn smile to his younger brother.

\- Here ... - Riccardo continued, swallowing nervously. - I'm ... engaged. With Anne Neville -

Shocked, Edward thought he had not understood correctly.

\- WITH WHOM??????-

\- It happened before you talked to us about your opposition to our unions with Warwick's daughters.- Richard explained sweating coldly- I know I should have talked about it for a long time, and even before making the proposal, but I hadn't thought ...

The elder brother burst into a sarcastic and incisive laugh. He was really furious.

\- Oh no, sure! Here it seems that no one ever thinks of anything, especially the fact that the king is I, things should be submitted to MY judgment and the final decisions are up to ME! Apparently it is a new custom to do things behind your sovereign -

"Please listen to me," said Riccardo, trying to get closer, but the other stopped him with a wave of his hand.

\- No, listen to YOU, and very carefully: from today onwards, the "surprises" are enough, from today only what I say is done. For what concerns you this time I will pass on to your behavior: you have always been a good brother, you have always supported me and besides you are still very young, everyone can make mistakes. But I can assure you: forget about Anne Neville! I've been clear?-

Without even waiting for an answer from his younger brother, Edoardo sent him away badly, remaining alone in the study.  
Richard left the room in the grip of anger and concern: he had almost completely lost the king's confidence and worse still: he and Anna would pay for that hot head of Giorgio.

Was it really all lost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here too, for the first part of the chapter I have taken up (including bars) the homonymous scene of the second episode of "The White Queen", modifying only the role of Richard.


End file.
